vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuno (Black Clover)
Summary Yuno 「ユノ Yuno」 is an orphan who was left under the care of a church in the village of Hage. He is the wielder of the four-leaf clover Grimoire and a member of the Golden Dawn squad. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely Low 7-C Name: Yuno Origin: Black Clover Gender: Male Age: 15, 16 (Star Awarding Festival Arc) Classification: Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Air Manipulation, Summoning, Aura, Flight, Extrasensory Perception, Statistics Amplification via Reinforcement Magic (Yuno uses this form of magic to increase his physical abilities.), Attack Potency: Likely Small Town level (Is Asta's rival and as such should be comparable to him. As seen at the Star Awards Festival, Yuno is the most accomplished rookie. Effortlessly stomped Mars with Sylph, and did the same to Catherine. It should be noted that the stunt took a toll on him in his fight against Catherine, as evidenced by him collapsing into Charmy immediately afterwards.) Speed: At least Superhuman with FTL combat speed and reactions (Comparable to Asta, who reflects magical beams of light and could watch Yami Sukehiro fight) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Likely Small Town level (Could withstand attacks from Mars earlier on in the series and held out until Asta arrived) Stamina: High, Yuno is known to have vast mana reserves despite being a mere commoner, impressing the Magic Knight Captains in his first trail and managed to hold out against Mars for an extended period of time despite the fact that his attacks had no effect on his larger constructs. Range: At least several dozen meters with Magic Standard Equipment: Grimoire, Sylph Intelligence: Yuno was recognized as a genius from an early age, quickly mastering basic magic spells and receiving the Four-Leaf Clover Grimoire, which is given only to great heroes, decimating most normal foes in combat. As a result, he has a certain air of arrogance about him and is reluctant to accept help, but this belies the fact that he is actually very hard-working and that his "genius" status is partially because of his willingness to practice his magic constantly when compared to the far more complacent nobility. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, his magic is far more limited if his book is taken or if it's forced to be closed, Sylph is currently somewhat unresponsive to Yuno's wishes, only appearing in dire situations and appears to be quite slothful, overusing his magic will lead to fatigue and eventually unconsciousness, somewhat stubborn and arrogant at times Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic Wind Magic: An elemental magic that allows Yuno to manipulate wind. Yuno has been seen to be proficient with this magic even before he received his grimoire. He usually uses this magic in the form of whirlwinds that could knock out his opponents in a single hit. He can also surround himself in wind to increase his movement speed as well as allow him to fly. *'Towering Tornado:' Yuno generates a localized tornado to pulverize obstacles and send foes flying. *'Crescent Kamaitachi:' Yuno extends his arms outward to generate a crescent-shaped blade of compressed air, launching it as a projectile to slice foes in half and destroy oncoming attacks. *'Tornado Fang': Yuno creates a large, horizontal tornado which drills through opponents and their spells. The spell is powerful enough to shatter rock and to blow away multiple opponents. *'Gale White Bow': Yuno pulls back his right arm with an open palm, generates a large bow made of wind, and creates six large arrows that are fired at a target. The arrows can block an opponent's attack and then split into smaller arrows that continue toward the target. The power of the arrows can be amplified with another's assistance. Yuno Towering Tornado.png|Towering Tornado|link=http://blackclover.wikia.com/wiki/Towering_Tornado Yuno crescent wind sickle.png|Crescent Kamaitachi|link=http://blackclover.wikia.com/wiki/Crescent_Kamaitachi image(2).png|Unnamed trident spell ''image(1).png|Gale White Bow ''Tornado Fang.png|Tornado Fang '''Creation Magic:' A magic that allows Yuno to manifest any entities that he desires. Yuno uses this magic with his wind magic to create a wind-based entity. * Swift White Hawk: Yuno generates a hawk-shaped familiar out of wind that acts like the actual animal, responding to his commands and attacking foes with its beak and talons. It can also absorb surrounding winds to further bolster its size and potency. * Wind Blades Shower: Yuno compresses the surrounding air into tangible and somewhat visible blades, launching them at the target to impale and eviscerate them. He can create dozens of them at a time to overwhelm multiple foes, saturate an area to prevent escape, or concentrate their attacks on a single foe for even greater damage. * Heavenly Wind Ark: A support-type Magic, Yuno shapes the wind into a boat that he and his allies can ride on, permitting high-speed flight. It appears to have high maneuverability, as it can be used effectively in trap-filled underground dungeons, but has never seen use in combat, suggesting that it may be impractical in a direct fight. Yuno White Hawk.png|Swift White Hawk|link=http://blackclover.wikia.com/wiki/Swift_White_Hawk Showers of Wind Blades.png|Wind Blades Shower|link=http://blackclover.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Blades_Shower Yuno ark of heavenly wind.png|Heavenly Wind Ark|link=http://blackclover.wikia.com/wiki/Heavenly_Wind_Ark Spirit Magic: A magic that allows Yuno to summon a spirit that could assist him in battle. Yuno uses this magic to summon Sylph, one of the four Major Elementals, representing Wind. * Sylph Breath: Sylph blows a brief puff of air which quickly turns into a massive gust that can send foes flying through dungeon walls and smash through the side of a castle. It is powerful enough to instantly defeat Mars, who resisted Asta's and Yuno's previous attacks. * Spirit Dive: Yuno assimilates an elemental spirit into his body. The spell is enable to contain and control the power of the spirit, dramatically increasing their own magic power. When Yuno is combined with Sylph, Yuno's left arm turns green, a green circle of connected crosses appear around his wrist, a green wing appears from the left side of his back, and a green half-crown of connected crosses appears on the left side of his head. * Spirit Storm: After Yuno is done absorbing an elemental spirit, He can releases the mana in a powerful tornado. Breath of Sylph.png|Sylph's Breath|link=http://blackclover.wikia.com/wiki/Sylph's_Breath Spirit Dive.png|Spirit Dive ''Spirit Storm and Vouivre Shout.png|Spirit Storm *'Magic Sensing:' After temporarily losing all five senses to Catherine's magic, Yuno awakened the Wind-Magic user's specialty: sensing and controlling the flow of mana around him, allowing him to locate and detect foes and attacks using their mana signatures alone. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) Gray's Profile (Gray was in his Post Second Origin Base form, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Black Clover Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users Category:Knights Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Anime Characters